


Drag of Hand

by 33hannah



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Facials, Lots of Cum, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33hannah/pseuds/33hannah
Summary: Kyle, Fanboy, and Chum Chum get it on after health class.
Relationships: Fanboy/Chum Chum, Fanboy/Kyle, Kyle/Fanboy/Chum Chum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The wizard’s insides are tense as he sits on the edge of Fanboy’s bed. They’ve been bothering him about this all night—and only now, after their unrelenting begging, he allows them to try and provide what they’d learned. They are done studying for Health class; now it’s time to test out the real thing.

Kyle sighs and drags a hand over his face, peaky with sweat as the two men kneeling between his legs enthusiastically pleasure his erection. They’re humming—at least Fanboy is when he takes the entire length down his hot throat and sucks hard without warning. The wizard lets out a strangled gurgle and moves a hand to wrap around the back of Fanboy’s head to pull him closer. It is an innate action that Kyle dismisses in order to focus on the pleasure, but regardless of intention, the superfan hardly minds the use of force and opens his eyes to gaze and giggle at Kyle’s beet-red face.

Chum Chum’s brows furrow and he pulls away, licking his lips as his best friend continues to take the length for himself. Fanboy hums again, his tongue swirling around the areas he’s certain will make Kyle moan.

The smallest of the trio grows impatient with Fanboy’s hogging and tries nosing his way into Kyle’s crotch. Fanboy notices and lets out a disapproving noise, but Chum Chum forces his head into the mix in order to share the treat. They’re pretty good at sharing, and eventually, Fanboy relents. Together they drag their tongues up and down on either side of the member before flicking the head. Kyle shudders and hides a smirk behind his hand as they pepper kisses along his base and suckle there. He rather enjoys it when they fight over him. It makes him feel wanted, desired, loved.

The duo below let out soft pants and little moans of their own as they continue, practically worshipping Kyle’s cock with said ministrations.

A gentle nip to the head has Kyle’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, and he can’t help an undignified moan.

Chum Chum pauses for a moment, looking up to gaze at the redhead’s flushed complexion. “He likes it!” He titters, licking his lips.

Fanboy pulls away smiling, a thin trail of saliva connecting his lips to the shaft. “Toldja we knew how to use a wand,” he teases, giving a clever flick to the head before wiping his mouth with his own gloved hands. 

Kyle shifts and rolls his eyes. “Yes, duly noted. Just…” He gestures, a bit embarrassed to be asking for it rather than vice-versa. “…Just don’t stop.”

Fanboy and Chum Chum snicker knowingly and move up Kyle’s body till they’re flush against him. Heart pounding, he can feel their hard erections pressing against his stomach through their signature spandex costumes. He swallows as Chum Chum shifts his old pullover aside to leave a gentle love-bite on his shoulder blade while Fanboy leaves one on the other side of his nape. He feels wanted more than ever, now that they’ve “marked” him as theirs. Or perhaps humans aren’t as primal as he assumes? He’s doubtful.

“Of course,” Fanboy purrs, walking his fingers lightly down the wizard’s body until they find his rod and trace up and down the shaft. “Just sit back and relax, my friend.” He tightens his grip at the base of and snickers.

“We’ll take care of you,” Chum Chum assures with a peck to the cheek, and Kyle nods frantically. This has been embarrassing enough, and now his erection has begun to throb within Fanboy’s tight, unmoving grip.

“You had better,” he warns, eyes flickering with wisps of magic. “Make no mistake.”

They giggle, seemingly oblivious to Kyle’s deadly-serious tone, but regardless, the duo doesn’t disappoint. The wizard’s ravished by their sloppy tongues and rough fingers, and he bucks. He’s never expected these two ninnies to be so skilled. Before long, he can’t distinguish the two men. Fanboy’s long fingers become indistinguishable beside Chum Chum’s stubby ones, and their tongues— _God—_ blend wonderfully. He is pleasured with the passion that could only be given by a sea of lovers, and after a little while, he feels his peak approaching.

Despite how good they are, Kyle’s stubborn nature won’t allow them to finish him off completely. With a harsh shove, he knocks them away from between his legs and jerks himself into a powerful orgasm. He sighs, long and low as his glowing gift shoots out in harsh spurts into their awaiting mouths. Wizards have always been impressive breeders, and he is more than excited when they become bathed in his cum; from the tops of their heads down past their chests, they are now the ones who are ‘marked’. The ropes finally recede and he slows his hand to a stop, letting his pulsing member fall limp. He sighs again and opens his eyes. The pleasure coursing through him has been almost too much to bear, as is his dread when he looks down to see the duo’s own erections straining against their costumes.

Fanboy drags his tongue over his bottom lip, closes his eyes, and tastes Kyle’s seed.

“How is it?” Chum Chum asks, crawling over to his older friend and pressing against him.

Fanboy opens his eyes and give a teasing shrug. “Eh. It’s about as good as most British cooking,” he jokes, and Kyle rolls his eyes.

“Maybe this’ll give me radioactive powers!” Chum Chum exclaims. "Just what I've always wanted." He studies the bounty of cum on his hands and slurps it up loudly.

“Come off it, you imbeciles,” the wizard mumbles, but he’s soon entranced when the two men embrace and begin to lap up the cum off each other’s bodies. They grind and rub without pause, and Kyle frequently darts his eyes down to stare at their grazing erections. He wonders if they’ve done this together before. Images of them writhing against one another in their beds flash before his eyes and his softening member twitches with renewed interest.

Kyle shivers, rubbing his forehead before he collapses back on the bed. He’s dizzy…

“Kyyyyyle?” Fanboy’s high-pitched voice coos, and suddenly, they’re chest to sticky chest, groin to sticky groin. Kyle can feel the superfan’s rock-hard erection through the thin spandex of his costume pressing against his softening member, and it makes him squirm. He opens his eyes and inhales sharply; Fanboy’s sultry face is completely clouded with lust. His stubbled cheeks are pink, his eyes are hazy and half-lidded, and his chest is shuddering.

“Oh, what now?” Kyle mumbles, shifting as the superfan grinds against him. He glances up into those eyes once more, and their owner smiles lustily before leaning down.

“ _Wanna tup, m’ laddie_?” Fanboy uses a mock English accent to whisper that in his ear, and Kyle gurgles unintelligibly at the prospect. The shortest of the three climbs atop him as well, swallowing down the last bit of his seed.

“Don’t forget about us!” Chum Chum scolds lightly. He too is rock-hard.

“Th-That’s impossible to do,” Kyle mumbles, biting back a groan and eyeing the two expectant men with a wary gaze. “What now?” He repeats tiredly, and they grin toothily.

Not even two minutes later, Kyle is the one kneeling while both Fanboy and Chum Chum thrust mercilessly into his mouth. He sits carefully, hands on either one of their hips. He makes sure to take them deep so they can avoid his teeth.

“Boy!” Fanboy pants, grabbing the wizard’s head to force himself deeper down his throat. “Our friend Kyle here can sure take a pounding, can’t he?”

Chum Chum is standing atop the bed so he can reach Kyle’s mouth, and he’s just as undone. “Mmm…” He moans quietly, patting Kyle’s freckled cheek, chuckling when the wizard swats his hand away. “He’s—He’s really good at it!”

Kyle shouldn’t feel embarrassed—they’re well-versed in said subject after all—but he blushes anyway. He sucks harder, taking both rock-hard cocks to the back of his throat and staying there. _“The sooner I make them cum_ ,” he thinks light-headedly, _“the sooner this will be over.”_

Swirling his tongue around the heads, Kyle furiously jerks the remaining lengths of their hard shafts. It’s more than enough. Fanboy gasps and leans over the redhead while Chum Chum slaps a hand over his mouth.

“O-Oh yeah, …Kyle!”

“MMPH! That’s it!”

They’re cumming together. Typical. Kyle groans as small streaks of hot seed spurt into his awaiting mouth and trickle down his gullet. He nearly gags at how sudden it all is and tries to swallow. He coughs around their cocks as the last streams of seed leaks down onto his chin. From there, Fanboy and Chum Chum take themselves out quickly and jerk themselves. Kyle’s left reeling as the rest of their gifts spurts onto his lust-stricken face.

There’s quiet, save for the other two boys’ orgasmic pants and moans. Kyle collapses on the ground, smearing their seed between his beet-red complexion and the glossy wooden flooring, completely spent.

Fanboy snorts as he sits back on the edge of the bed, trying to calm his breathing.

“I think he’s done!” Chum Chum observes, leaning onto his best friend.

“Lame. We needa invite a girl next time.”

“Good idea! …Yo?”

“I’d rather stick it in an anthill.”

“But she’s so hot!”

Kyle hears Fanboy sigh and grumble a reluctant agreement. He smirks to himself. Yo, hm? Well, if that woman's presence wipes that stupid grin off of Fanboy’s face, he will gladly have her.

….


	2. Chapter 2

When Yo accepts Chum Chum’s invitation to join the trio’s sexual escapades, Fanboy is reluctant at _best_ , but when she bursts squealing into the Fanlair, he grimaces like he’s witnessing a car wreck.

  
On the other end of the spectrum, Kyle is giddy because Yo both provides a balance in numbers, and she’s **female**. It’s off-putting to him that he’s only had relations with two _males_ , and he desperately wants to change that. It isn’t as if Fanboy and Chum Chum hadn’t serviced him well, because they HAD, but he wanted to partake in these activities with a “normal” partner, for lack of a better term.

Yo snatches Chum Chum from the floor to embrace him in a painfully-tight hug, peppering him with kisses and giggling madly while she skips about. Kyle tries to relax on the couch, adjusting his pullover and checking his breath while a steaming Fanboy stands stock-still. After all these years, Yo still pisses him off. His anger catches the attention of the wizard, who hopes that the superfan’s dislike for the woman won’t impede on their plans, because she is probably the only woman in Galaxy Hills who would even consider this at all.

“A little birdie told me that you guys wanna have fun!” Yo gleefully chirps. “I’ve been wondering why you guys have been hanging out so often.” Kyle goes red, his nerves sparking with visible mini fireworks. The woman giggles playfully and sticks her tongue out at him. “Dirty boys.”

Chum Chum gasps as her arms squeeze his waist. “Th-Thanks for coming!”

“Of course, you cutie-pie,” the woman coos, nuzzling her cheek against his hair. “With you in the mix, who am I to turn down an offer like that?” The man in her arms shrugs at his best friend sheepishly before being carefully placed back down onto the floor.

“So, how would you all like to start?” She eyes Fanboy and smirks at his stiff, passive-aggressive stance. “You can watch if you want.”

Fanboy’s nostrils flare but Kyle answers before anything escalates. “We’re hoping for everyone to have a go today.” He elbows Fanboy with a pointed look. The superfan shifts with a grunt and uncrosses his arms. “At any point if it’s too much and you want to stop, let us know.”

“Okay!” Yo bobs her head, ponytail swaying.

Kyle doesn’t know about the other two, but he can hardly believe this is happening.

“Shall we take this upstairs then?” He asks, already growing warm by the prospects of what is to come.

Yo’s mood shifts at that, her eyes quickly become cloudy with lust. The true implications are setting in with all three males gazing at her expectantly. She blushes heavily and giggles nervously. “No. There’s more room for all of us on the loveseat.” She gestures to the couch, and Kyle nods.

The next few minutes are unnaturally quiet as the four of them take their places on the couch. Kyle sits cross-legged with his back against the arm and folds his hands in his lap. Chum Chum pulls his knees up to his chest and sits beside a standoffish but admittedly curious Fanboy, who leans back against the arm opposite of Kyle. Yo sits in the center and fiddles with the edge of her skirt.

“Okay, okay…” She murmurs to herself, smiling. “I got this.” With a faint giggle, she removes her shirt and bunches it to cover her chest. The young men lean in, itching to catch a glimpse as she tugs it away. Kyle swallows hard as his eyes drink up her chest, as does the duo. Yo giggles nervously again and resists the urge to cross her arms as the males move closer.

“I-I know they’re small,” she apologizes, but Kyle shakes his head.

“I say they’re lovely,” he stutters, hands twitching. Chum Chum eagerly nods in agreement and Fanboy smiles.

“They’re pretty,” the youngest of the men whispers.

“Yeah, don’t beat yourself up over size,” Fanboy jokes, “when Kyle’s ass is flatter than my head.”

Yo barks out a laugh and covers her face. The duo glance at each other with worry, but Kyle waves at them with assurance, ignoring Fanboy’s comment. He knows what it’s like to be a newcomer, and he wants to comfort the woman—let her know that she is welcome—before things escalate.

With this in mind, he rests a hand on her shoulder and gives her a rare smile. “Yo?” The girl peaks at him through her fingers. “Thank you for joining us. You’re a brave creature.”

His words do the trick. Yo uncovers her face and laughs. “So formal, even now?” She teases the wizard, poking his chest. “I like it!”

Kyle rolls his eyes as the other males snicker. He doesn’t care what they think of his manners; he’s here for one thing from one woman. Eager to get started, he gently wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to rest against his front. “Ready?” He whispers in her ear.

Yo sighs as Chum Chum shyly reaches for one of her breasts, eyeing her for permission. She nods and holds back a whimper as the boy takes hold of her soft flesh, marveling, and squeezing gently.

Fanboy mumbles something suspicious but draws nearer on his hands and knees. Yo is initially annoyed by his stubborn attitude but she smirks victoriously when she sees the tent between his legs. Fanboy senses her smugness and curls his lip. He isn’t about to let the woman one-up him. His hand shoots out to grapple her other breast, perhaps a bit rougher than he should be.

“AH!” She can’t choke back that cry when his fingers dig into her flesh, and all their holds weaken with alarm.

“Careful, Fanboy,” Kyle scolds the younger man, who stares sheepishly at his hand.

Chum Chum eyes her worryingly. “Are you okay, Yo?”

“I-I’m fine!” Yo manages to squeak, pushing her bangs to the side. “I’m just not used to it, that’s all. You can keep going, guys. Don’t worry. U-Uh, safe-word is **freeze**.”

The men take her response to heart but are visibly tense after the small outburst. Eventually, their nerves to settle back into fuzziness and they continue. Their hands fondle her breasts, trace her contours, and caress her face with the utmost gentility. When Fanboy pulls away to take a breath, Kyle’s hand sneaks around her waist to catch the abandoned prize and knead it with his fingers.

Fanboy sits back on his heels and lets out a shuddering breath as he watches his best friend give a nervous lick to the pink nub. When Yo’s response is a soft moan, Chum Chum gains confidence and takes the whole nipple into his mouth, suckling gently. Fanboy shifts uncomfortably. His erection is painfully straining against his clothes, so while the other three continue their ministrations, he quickly begins to undress.

Yo’s nervousness has melted away by now. The heat puddling between her legs as Chum Chum rubs a thumb over a nipple, causing it to become perkier and tender, is enough to cast aside any bout of fear she had before. “O-Oh…” She almost jolts; Kyle’s erection pokes into her backside. She can’t believe she hasn’t noticed yet. Her center tingles and grows wet at the sensation of his warm hardness grinding her. He has begun to pant lightly into her ear, and she can feel his braced teeth experimentally scraping against her nape.

Chum Chum has taken his special place between her legs, basking in the heat radiating from her center as he continues to play with her body. With a sharp smack, he draws back as far as he can with the nipple held by his teeth before he lets go and let the breast bounce back into place. His cloudy eyes observe how red and swollen that nipple is compared to the other, and he quickly begins to give the neglected nipple the same treatment.

On the other end of the couch, Fanboy tosses his neon green leotard and underwear out of view. With a lewd sigh, he leans back against the arm of the couch, gazing at the scene before him. His gloved fingers trail teasingly along his own displayed length.

“You’re beautiful,” Kyle mumbles into Yo’s hair as he begins to lightly hump her backside. Chum Chum makes a muffled agreement, and Fanboy rolls his eyes.

“Meh. She’s okay,” Fanboy mutters half-joking, and Yo looks up to glare at him. Of course, she hasn’t expected to see him naked (save for his cape, cowl, and gloves) so everything from his pale chest to his hard erection is definitely a sight to see. Yo gulps and darts her eyes away from his body.

“What’s wrong?” Fanboy asks innocently.

Yo growls and shoots him another glare, making a formidable effort not to stare at his member. “Well! It’s not like I’ve seen you naked! I’ve never seen _it_ before!”

“Seen what before?”

From behind Yo’s shoulder, Kyle gives Fanboy a warning look.

Yo is beside herself. “What do you think?!” She gestures vaguely. “Your—Your…”

“My what?”

“You want me to say it? Dick! Cock! Boner! Prick! Joystick! Shlong!”

Kyle muffles his laughter by burying his face in Yo’s hair and continues to hump her backside, growing more vigorous as time goes on. He doesn’t want to wait anymore.

Five minutes later, the foreplay gives way to something much bigger. Yo is on her hands and knees, completely naked. Chum Chum lies on his back beneath her and Kyle hovers above her from behind. They are both thrusting deep into her holes. Fanboy is on his knees, his right hand gripping her hair while his left-hand guides his cock into her mouth. Yo accepts him in her lustful state and she sucks hard, causing the superfan to sigh and lightly thrust into her wet heat.

Kyle is in a frenzy, rutting harder than what was probably advised this early on, but his instincts are screaming at him to progenerate. Chum Chum hugs her tightly, his face pressing against her navel and dick slowly rocking in and out of her tight pussy.

Ever the diplomats, Fanboy, and Chum Chum eventually switch spots. Chum Chum smiles shyly at Yo as she giggles and licks the tip of his slimy member. She tastes herself on his flesh, and she takes him to the back of her throat. Chum Chum gasps cutely and holds onto her shoulders for support.

Fanboy slides beneath her and grins at her wanton display. He quickly guides himself into her body and shows NO mercy. Yo gasps, her eyes popping open in shock at his roughness, but determinedly continues to suck on her crush’s flesh even when the superfan’s teeth nip at her breasts while he pounds.

Kyle can actually feel the bulge of Fanboy’s dick sliding in and out of her pussy from where he is buried in her ass, the intense pressure around his own cock leaving him breathless. When Chum Chum signals for him to switch, he refuses with a growl and grips her even tighter. Yo giggles around Chum Chum’s girth when he pouts.

“Ha! I al-always knew Kyle was a-an ass-man!” Fanboy pants.

The wizard ignores that little comment and buries his face in her hair. It isn’t because he is an “ass man” that he refuses to rotate, but rather because he doesn’t want to give in to the urge to impregnate the human female when he and Fanboy eventually swap. He stays where his seed won’t have a place to grow.

Fanboy gives a particularly strong thrust; one that lifts Yo in the air and Kyle along with her. Yo squeaks in pleasant surprise, causing Chum Chum’s dick to slide out along with a bounty of saliva that drips onto Fanboy’s masked face. Suspended in time, the four writhe with pleasure, reveling in their connection. However, it isn’t long before they reach their individual climaxes.

Chum Chum is the first to cum. When his penis gives that tell-tale throb, he grabs Yo’s hair and yanks her head forward with surprising aggression. Without warning, he roughly fucks her mouth, plunging in and out without pause. Yo chokes helplessly around the man, close to cumming herself but unable to verbalize it. With a loud wail, he spurts his gift into Yo’s gullet. The woman's eyes roll to the back of her head as she wallows in the warmth of his hot seed spilling into her mouth. Her tongue bathes his pulsing cock, augmenting his orgasm as best she can to show her love for her crush while she bounces her hips to pleasure the other two males.

Kyle matches her rhythm as he nears his peak, frantically thrusting his dick into her tight heat. He is so torn between cumming right away and basking in this pleasure for as long as possible, but when the woman clenches around his cock, Kyle cums with a bang. Growling, he presses the entire length of his body against hers and bites her nape. Then, he sinks his throbbing penis to the hilt and fills her rump with every literal ounce of his seed. Yo moans crazily and grinds back into him, his warmth fill her like a keg. She has never experienced this sensation, and she finds herself climbing higher and higher towards her orgasm.

Fanboy is the last to cum, strategically slowing and speeding up his thrusts whenever the urge creeps on him. When he teeters on the edge of the precipice, he falls into a frenzy and flips Yo over so that she is pinned. Kyle slips out with a loud pop and falls back against the opposite arm of the couch, dazed. He watches Fanboy ram her like an animal, reveling in her indignant cries as she cums around the superfan.

Fanboy smirks to himself as her walls squeeze around his cock, fueling his ego. She glares dizzily at him, having wanted to cum on Chum Chum’s dick, NOT Fanboy’s.

“That feel good, Yo?” He whispers, capturing her mouth and forcing his tongue down her throat.

Chum Chum watches, impressed.

“MMPH!” The girl is annoyed but makes no move to push the super-fan off. In fact, she wraps her arms around her neck and legs around his hips to bring him closer. These actions are what finally push Fanboy over the edge, and his thrusts stutter.

“She likes it!” Chum Chum beams.

Fanboy grins sultry at his best friend, who gives him two thumbs up just as he climaxes. He does NOT want to breed Yo, not today, but he only half-heartedly pulls out mid-climax and paints his semen all over her face. He shudders and moans when a whimpering Yo rushes a finger to press against her sore back entrance to keep a gush of Kyle’s seed from escaping. Reveling in the pleasure, Fanboy’s eyes fall half-lidded. He casually rubs his dick on Yo’s face, spreading his seed over her cheeks, nose—anywhere he can reach—until he’s sure she’s been properly claimed. And claimed, she is!

Chum Chum’s seed trickles out of the corner of her mouth, Kyle’s seed is dribbling out of her backside, Fanboy’s seed is coating his face, and her pussy has been stretched wide. She whimpers and twitches, completely out of it even when Chum Chum strokes her messy hair and tries to redo her ponytail. 

“Nuh…Nuh…None of y…you h-held back…didn’t you?” Is Yo’s faint exclamation before she passes out.

Fanboy laughs, Chum Chum rushes for a bucket of water, and Kyle just drags a hand over his sweaty face with a sigh. He wonders if he has any claim to his remaining dignity, having just had sex with three obnoxious humans, rather than his own pristine kin. As Chum Chum dumps the bucket of water onto a sputtering Yo with Fanboy cackling and holding his stomach, Kyle smiles a little.

Sure.


	3. Kyle's On Top Now BITCHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle wants to top. ;)

“I want to top,” Kyle remarked as he, Fanboy, and Chum Chum walked home from college. It’d been on his mind for a while, ever since these sexapades had begun at the beginning of the year. They had gone all the way with Yo, taking turns plowing deep into her holes, but they’d never gone all the way with one another. It was bold of the wizard to suggest out of nowhere, but if there were ever a time when the opportunity would present itself, he wanted to be the one calling the shots.

Chum Chum raised his brows and stole a glance at his best friend, who grinned. “Top who?”

“You,” the wizard gestured vaguely. “Both of you.”

“Oh-ho, _Damn_!” Fanboy whistled lowly, nudging Chum Chum. “Kyle thinks he can ‘get it up’, eh? What a stud.”

“Of course I can!” Kyle insisted, going red. “You said yourself that I’m an ‘ass man’.”

Now it was Fanboy’s turn to shrug. “You been thinking about that lately?”

In truth, Kyle had been thinking about it all day and had leaped at the chance to say it when they were together alone. He shrugged, keeping his face nonchalant. “We were going to bring it up sooner or later,” he replied. “I want to set the record straight.”

Fanboy smirked. “Good luck with that.”

“Kinda forward,” Chum Chum added with a snicker, and Kyle rolled his eyes. He knew they were just teasing, but sometimes he took things personally.

“Oh, hush. Neither of you ninnies has any room to talk about that,” he scoffed, kicking a small rock. “My apologies.” He glanced elsewhere, the other men’s smiles faded.

Fanboy put his hand on Kyle’s shoulder, loving the way the wizard flinched at his touch. “Aw, you know we’re all for it, right?” He looked to the youngest man for approval.

“I know I am,” he chirped, taking Kyle’s hand. “C’mon. We’ll show you once we get home.”

\---

Up in the water tower home where the duo lived, Kyle was escorted upstairs. With some help, Fanboy and Chum Chum moved their twin beds to meet in the center of the room. “Have either of you done this before?” Kyle murmured as they smoothed out the sheets. His face grew warmer as the two glanced at each other with sultry expressions.

“Oh, you know…” Fanboy trailed, settling on the bed and untying his shoes. “Once or twice. Took turns taking it up and putting it in.”

Chum Chum gasped and put his hands on his hips. “Fanboy!” He whined in genuine offense, shedding his gloves. “You just cut out the other ninety-nine times we fucked! How could you?”

As the older man laughed and fought off Chum Chum’s playful slaps, Kyle gulped feeling quite sweaty and nervous. Ninety-nine more sessions of anal sex than him, that was for sure. How could he measure up to what they knew with no experience (at least with another male, because he’d fucked Yo’s ass). He glanced downward at the bulge in his trousers and touched it dimly, feeling insecure. He didn’t want to disappoint them.

The duo recognized Kyle’s self-loathing aura right away and mistook it for discomfort. “Hey,” Fanboy said gently, “if this is all a little too much, you don’t have to do this.”

“Y-Yeah!” Chum Chum nodded. “Whatever you want or don’t want, we’ll understand. We won’t ever judge you.”

Fanboy snorted. “Yeah, we really have no room for that, do we?”

“I want this!” Kyle affirmed loudly. He coughed and swept his scarlet hair to the side. “I want this, but, I’m afraid that I won’t live up to what you two need. I’m afraid I won’t be enough.” He closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to see their expressions. Then, there was a light tug on his pullover’s sleeve. He opened his eyes. Chum Chum was beaming and gently pulling him to join them on the beds.

Like hungry cats, the two younger men nuzzled up against the wizard, pressing to be flush against him. Kyle sucked in a breath as Fanboy gave his thigh a light grind and Chum Chum kissed his neck.

“You ARE enough, pal,” Fanboy cooed, cupping the redhead's scorching cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “You’ve made everything, not just this, so much more awesome.”

Kyle’s cloudy mind could barely comprehend that. He just moaned as the other boys caressed him. His pants were becoming incredibly tight, especially when Fanboy laid an ungloved hand over the hardening lump and squeezed it.

“You ARE a stud,” he purred, laying down on his stomach and trailing his mouth down Kyle’s clothed body until he came to a rest before the throbbing tent. Gazing into Kyle’s eyes, he kissed the area before gently taking it into his mouth, soaking the rough fabric with his saliva. The wizard watched breathlessly as Chum Chum licked the shell of his ear and snuck a hand down the neck of his pullover.

“Fanboy’s a toootal slut for you cock,” he whispered into his ear, causing Kyle to let out a small croak. He’d never heard the young male talk that way during any of their sessions. Usually, Fanboy did most of the dirtytalk, but his mouth was occupied, leaving his best friend to take the helm. “He tells me about it all the time.”

Fanboy moaned around Kyle’s clothed cock as if to confirm it, suckling desperately. The wizard’s hips stuttered, and his eyes went hazy. His instincts were clogging up his rationale.

“Undress,” he commanded shakily. “Both of you, now.”

“Yes, **Sir** ,” Chum Chum complied, even removing his mask.

Kyle panted and hooked his arm around Fanboy’s head to yank him up, a trail of saliva connecting from his swollen lips to the clothed cock. The wizard put his fingers under the other boy’s chin and gently dragged his thumb over his lips, slipping it inside. His other hand ghosted over the logo of the hero’s chest. Fanboy’s eyes fluttered close, reveling in the feather-light touches. Lustfully, he sucked on the redhead's thumb, swirling his tongue around it. 

Fully undressed and erect, Chum Chum watched eagerly as Kyle grew more sure of himself. Fanboy’s hands trembled as he shed his costume, now completely bare. Chum Chum snuggled up against him and placed a sweet love-bite on his pale hip, sucking the area gently. Kyle glanced downward to Chum Chum’s erection and then back to Fanboy sucking his digit. He smirked.

“Fanboy,” he said calmly, before aggressively shoving the man's head next to his best friend’s dick. “Suck him off.”

The duo was pleasantly surprised. This side of Kyle, this dominant creature, was sexy as all hell. They gazed at each other in understanding.

“Go on,” Chum Chum agreed, his stubby fingers digging themselves into his friend’s brown hair. “You want to be a good boy, don’t you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Fanboy panted, dizzily licking a long stripe up his younger friend’s erection, which throbbed in response. His hands curled up beneath his chest, his backside arched, his ass raised high in the air. Kyle spat in his hand and stroked himself, eyeing up Fanboy’s offering and the way his hard cock throbbed for attention in between his spread legs.

“In due time,” he thought patiently, watching them hungrily. “I’m in nooo rush.”

Long, trembling fingers wrapped about the girth and stroked while an equally long tongue rapidly flicked at the sensitive head. Chum Chum moaned, pressing one hand against his mouth while the other held Fanboy’s hair.

Longing for his own pleasure, Fanboy slowly reached back underneath himself to give his poor neglected cock some attention. Kyle swatted his hand away, causing him to whine at first, but then the muffled whines were replaced by hums and groans as the wizard teased his cock with his fingers. Mouth full of cock, Fanboy impatiently thrust his hips back, wanting more than just a few teasing brushes. All this earned was a hard smack on his ass, causing him to yelp in surprise and sink forward until his best friend’s dick was down his throat. Chum Chum gasped, eyes wide as Fanboy took him to the hilt. It felt so amazing.

Kyle began to grow jealous at the attention Fanboy was giving Chum Chum. He leaned forward and yanked the superfan back up by his hair. Fanboy choked and gasped for air as the cock slipped from his mouth, only to be stuffed full by Kyle’s larger one. He gurgled and swallowed around it, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his jaw stretched to accommodate. His own vulnerability aroused him, causing his cock to grow stiffer. Chum pouted with disappointment and went to mount his best friend, but the wizard waved him away.

“In time,” he promised with a sexy smile. “We’ll both have him.” Chum Chum understood immediately at what he meant and winked.

“Mmmm?” Fanboy hummed in question, glancing upward at Kyle’s smug face. He gestured for Fanboy to continue and looked at Chum Chum.

“Prepare him,” he ordered the youngest male, who grinned with glee. To the older of the two, he snickered, “Fanboy?”

Fanboy sucked hard at his erection, pressing his tongue into the sensitive areas before lifting his head. “Ah-ah! Did I tell you to stop?” Kyle warned. The younger man's eyes widened and he dove down to lap at the hard cock like a tasty treat. The wizard loved his wanton display.

“Let’s try again. Fanboy?”

The male in question kept sucking but lifted his eyes. “Would you like for your cock to be touched?” Just as he asked, Chum Chum stuck two lubricated fingers inside of Fanboy’s entrance, causing him to gasp in pleasant surprise.

“MM! M-HMM!” He nodded eagerly, twitching his hips and bouncing his cock for emphasis. It was swollen, almost purple with need and leaking long trails of precum. It throbbed every second or so, begging to be touched. Begging for release. Kyle eyed it, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

“How about this. I am going to fuck you in a few moments, and then, Chum Chum will join me. You two love to share, yes?”

“Mmmm,” Fanboy agreed hoarsely, lashes fluttering at the concept. Two males inside him. Two big cocks buried in his ass like two bucks fighting over a doe was fucking gorgeous and almost unimaginable.

“If you can resist cumming while we fuck you—hands-free—then I shall administer to you the greatest orgasm you shall have ever received,” Kyle murmured, patting the younger male’s flat head. “If you cum without asking, if touch yourself without permission, you will be gifted a ruined orgasm.”

Fanboy’s eyes widened, sucking noisily.

“Is that something you’d like to do? You can tell me yes or no,” Kyle allowed, gritting his teeth with pleasure as Fanboy hollowed out his cheeks and slooooowly moved off of that delicious wizard cock. He panted, drooling deliriously as he rapidly nodded to Kyle’s proposition. With a small moan, he turned and presented his ass.

“Please,” he whispered, twitching. “Please, fuck me.”

“Beg.”

Kyle looked at Chum Chum, impressed.

Fanboy whined desperately. “Please!” he cried, placing his hands on his ass and spreading his cheeks to reveal the quivering little hole, stretched a bit by his best friend’s fingers. “Please, fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can! Ughnnn…” He glared upside-down at them between his legs. “Please, lemme cuuum. Please!”

Kyle placed a comforting hand on Fanboy’s ass and rubbed it soothingly. Chum Chum reached between his legs and pressed a thumb into his sack. “Pleeeeaaaase?” Fanboy whined. “I’ll be your best friiiieeeend.”

He was going to go insane, Kyle realized, delighted by the fact that he’d brought Fanboy down to this humiliating display. Face first on the bed ass up begging to be fucked? Mmm. Then, he decided, it’s time.

With a sharp inhale, Kyle mounted Fanboy while Chum Chum slide beneath him, similar to how they’d done it with Yo. The wizard’s engorged tool trailed sensually against the small entrance, teasingly nudging it before he pushed in.

“FFFUUUCK!” Fanboy wailed, cock fully aroused as Kyle’s length entered him. He heaved over Chum Chum, who smiled and pinched at his chest. Then, he slowly pushed his own cock beside Kyle’s to gain entrance to the already stuffed hole. Fanboy choked on his own spit, trembling at the pleasurable sting of two cocks staking their claim inside his body. He felt so full, overstuffed. His cock throbbed weakly as the two cockheads brushed against his prostate. “Ah—Ah! Uhnn… G-Guuuys…”

Kyle and Chum Chum waited patiently for the shivering man between them to relax and accommodate to their intrusion. To compensate, Kyle briefly stroked the neglected cock hanging desolately between Fanboy’s legs, which jumped erratically at his touch.

“K-Kyle!” Fanboy gulped, muscles clenching around their organs. “I-If you keep doing that, I-I’m gonna--!”

Kyle quickly pulled his hand away from the drooling appendage and made a small thrust. Fanboy mewled at the sensation as Chum Chum followed suit. It was overwhelming. The sliding and pushing and stimulating that the two males provided was too much. Fanboy’s mouth hung open, moaning uncontrollably as they began to thrust in and out simultaneously. He’d never felt so intimate.

“Ah, ah, ah, ahnnn—ouff—fuuuck yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s it,” he murmured mind cloudy and blank except for the pressure of two bodies above and below him. His excited dick swung back and forth between his legs from the force. He was being split open raw and vulnerable. “Fuck me. F-Fuck me! SHIT! YES! THERE! FUCK YES! YES!”

They’d began to rapidly thrust against his prostate, sending Fanboy in a delirious state of mind. “Ughnnn…yes…fuuuuck…” He was going to cum. He couldn’t believe it! He’s never cum from anal alone because he always stroked himself along to help.

“I-I’m gonna cum!” he squeaked, high and desperate. His tongue lolled out of his mouth like he was a dog, and Kyle growled.

“Hold back,” the wizard ordered, snapping his hips as his life depended on it. “Don’t cum. Don’t you dare fucking cum or we’ll stop when you do.”

“That’s right, Fanboy,” Chum Chum cooed, suckling an erect nipple. “Don’t cum yet!”

Fanboy shook his head, tears falling down his face. He was trying. He was really trying not to cum. He tried thinking negative thoughts, but his brain treated everything he came up with as a new source of arousal.

“Um. Um. What if Yo saw me like this?” He thought, heart pounding. “What if she took pictures and sent them to everyone at school?” To his shock, the idea only aroused him further.

“Ahhn ahh…s-sorry!” He was going to cum. He was going to reach the peak and fall into the valley of pleasure. He was almost there. Almost there… “I-I’m gonna cum. Fuck, yes, I’m cumming,” he gasped. “I’m cumming!”

He felt himself go over the edge and everything stopped. He blinked, heaving, and twitching his hips. He’d started to orgasm, but nothing had come out of his cock. It was almost like—He strained and turned his head to where Kyle was smirking at him, the tip of his finger glowing pink. Fanboy blinked in confusion, beads of sweat trailing all over his body. Kyle and Chum Chum were still thrusting but he wasn’t orgasming. What’s going on?

“K-Kyle?” He asked.

“I told you,” the wizard cackled, “that you only cum with permission.”

Fanboy stared at his own cock, which glowed the same pink as Kyle’s finger. He realized It was a spell. Kyle was denying him release with magic. He glared at the redhead, showing his teeth. “L-Let me cum,” he begged angrily. “C-Come on, Ky.”

“We’ll cum together,” the wizard affirmed and snapped his fingers. Beneath Fanboy, Chum Chum gasped. “We shall build up our pleasure and then I will release us all at the same time. Understood?”

The duo nodded eagerly, Fanboy sloppily with tears in his eyes that Chum Chum kissed away. From there, they fucked like there was no tomorrow. Fanboy’s arms began to shake from supporting himself, so he lay right on top of the youngest of the three, his aching cock rubbing between their bellies. That alone would make him cum if it wasn’t for Kyle’s damned spell.

Hell, they all would have cum twice by now if Kyle had let them. But it was all part of the plan. Kyle’s magic was building up ALL of their mounting pleasure into one single keg that would explode into all of them when the wizard gave the word. The plus? He could stretch out that orgasm as long as he wanted.

Finally, about ten more minutes in, when Fanboy was drooling endlessly onto Chum Chum’s chest, his poor hole raw and stretched, Kyle gave the word.

It was instant. Each man locked up in frozen escatcy as they all reached the peak. White rapture, their cocks trembled, on the edge, throbbing and sweating. Then, freefall. They screamed, the pleasure crashing over them like a fucking tsunami. The cocks in Fanboy’s abused hole erupted, pouring their seed into the cavity like a barrel of ale. Kyle’s load was gargantuan compared to Chum Chum’s and it quickly overflowed Fanboy’s hole, spilling white juices everywhere.

It was too much. Fanboy was cumming untouched. His eyes wide and his mouth fell open as he stared at nothing. Kyle huffed and bucked, stretching out the orgasm for all of them. Overwhelmed, Chum Chum slipped out of Fanboy’s hole followed by a gush of cum. He moaned weakly, holding his twitching cock. Kyle grabbed Fanboy’s underarms and lifted him up on his knees, cock still spilling cum in his ass. Fanboy’s erection jutted out, bobbing and squirting all the cum it could muster, staining the sheets. Grunting, Kyle wrapped his fingers around the purple length and jerked it with all his vigor, doubling the pleasure.

Fanboy screamed out in rapture, his cock quickly running out of seed but the pleasure refusing to recede. Panting in his ear, Kyle whispered, “Do you feel that inside you? All of my cum staining your insides?”

Fanboy whimpered hoarsely, too far gone to speak. Kyle’s load was overflowing his hole and splashing onto their legs and ankles. His own cock throbbed in the wizard’s harsh grip. With one final thrust, he pulled out and spun Fanboy around, painting him white with the rest of his generous load.

_Yes_. Fanboy closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He felt a splash on his tongue and smiled.

“Sh-Shit,” Chum Chum gasped, his cock dry. “I-I’m still cumming!”

Kyle smiled and snapped his fingers, allowing the orgasm to settle. Fanboy sighed quietly as Kyle turned him back around and pushed him to fall face-forward onto his stained bedsheets. His exposed hole gushed semen, drenching his balls and his poor spent cock that dribbled a few more drops of cum before wilting. Shuddering, Kyle blinked, taking a magical snapshot of the male he’d claimed, and then another one when Fanboy weakly turned onto his back, showing his cum-coated body.

Chum Chum sighed and fell back onto a pillow, his own member twitching.

“That was awesome,” he moaned, giving a weak thumbs-up. “B-Best day ever.”

Kyle smiled at him. Then, he crawled to hover over Fanboy’s exhausted body. With a small smirk, he gripped his cock and smeared it against his parted lips. Fanboy’s tongue poked out a gave one last weak little lick. His eyes were bright and crazed like he had gone under an astounding transformation. He dragged his fingers through Kyle’s cum and hummed happily.

“I heard you’re a slut for cock,” Kyle teased, finally coming down from his dominant high. “Mine in particular.”

Fanboy chuckled madly, whether he was agreeing or disagreeing, the man didn’t know.

Either way, he was satisfied, giving Fanboy’s extremely sensitive genitals a fondle.


End file.
